Crystalist's Special Delivery
This is a week after Tundra's and Skye's pups are born. Summary It's been a week since Tundra's and Skye's pups were born and Chase and Rocky are being as helpful as possible to their mates. Now, it's Crystalist's turn to find out some very exciting news that'll chang her life forever. Characters Ryder Katie Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Tundra Rosie (Collie) Fang Crystalist Smoky Kailey Andrew* Icee Story Tundra and Skye were busy nursing their pups, while Rocky and Chase helped them. "It's been a week since our puppies were born and it feels like they were born just yesterday!" Skye cried, nuzzling Ace. Crystalist nodded and winced in pain. "Crystal?" Rocky asked, his brow furrowed in concern. "Sis? You alright?" "Y..yeah," Crystalist replied, meekly. "Just...ugh....a....stomach ache.....that's all." "Maybe Rosie should check you out," Skye suggested. "Yeah," Crystalist said. "I'll head over there." Crystalist got to her feet and went into the checkup area, where she saw Rosie working on the ultrasound machine. "Hi!" the Border Collie sang out cheerfully. "Whassup?" Crystalist flicked her ear and winced. "Stomach cramps," Crystalist said, putting a paw on her oversized belly. Rosie patted the table with her paw. Crystalist jumped up, and Rosie spread the ultrasound gel on the Heeler mix's stomach. "Gee.....that's really cold!" Crystalist said. "Is it anything serious?" Rosie shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. "Nope," Rosie chirped. "Nothing serious." She pointed to the screen with her paw. "See those five bloches?" she asked Crystalist. The mix breed nodded. "Those," Rosie said. "Are puppies." Crystalist was taken aback. "P...pup....puppies?!" "Congratulations, your three weeks pregnant!" Rosie exclaimed. Crystalist jumped off the table, tail whirring like a propeller. "I have to tell Fang!" (Badge scene change: Rosie's badge) Crystalist skipped into the forest. She met up with a greyish black and white wolf. That was Fang. "Hiya, pidge," Fang greeted. He noticed her large grin. "What's goin' on?" "Guess what?" Crystalist asked. "What?" Fang asked, half nervous and half excited. "I'm pregnant!" Crystalist barked. Fang's jaw dropped. "Wh....what?" Fang stuttered. "You mean I'm going to be a.......?" Crystalist nodded. "Arrrrrrrrrooooooooooo!" Fang let out a howl. "Do the others know?" Crystalist shook her head "no". "Well, what are we standing around here for?!" Fang exclaimed. "Let's go!" (Badge scene change: Crystalist's badge) "Guys! Guysguysguysguysguys!!!" Fang yelped, the words flying out of his mouth. "Whoa, whoa," Chase said, laughingly. "You're sprightly today." "What's going on?" Marshall asked. "I'm gonna be a dad!" Fang cried. "I'm pregnant!" Crystalist sighed happily. "This is awesome!" Rocky woofed. "I'm going to be an uncle!" "Me too!" Smoky cried. "And I'm going to be an aunt!" Tundra yelped, giddy. "This is awesome!" Crystalist said. "I can't wait until they're born!" (Badge scene change: Smoky's badge) It's been a few months and Crystalist's belly grown round and large, accenting a soft pink blush to it. She was lying down on a pillow and lapping up some water that Ryder had brought for her. Soon she'll pop and bring her bundles of joy into the world. "I'm sooo proud of you!" Tundra said, nuzzling Crystalist's neck. "Me too," Crystalist said. "I can't wait 'till my babies are....Ow! Owowowowowow!" "Are you alright?!" Skye asked, a concerned look plastered on her face. "I think so...mnh...OW! N..nope...,definitely NOT alright! I think the pups are coming!" Crystalist gasped, and started to pant and hyperventilate. "Get Rosie!" "ROSIE!!!!" Tundra screamed. The Border Collie burst into the room. "What?! Where's the fire?!" Rosie cried. "Pups...are NOT wanting to wait much longer!!!" Crystalist panted. "Oh..oh my! Don't worry, you'll make it in time!" Rosie said, urging Crystalist to the checkup room. Crystalist had just enough energy to race to the checkup room. Tundra turned to Skye. "Someone needs to tell Fang!" "Contact Rocky!" Skye cried. "I will! Rawrf! Rocky?! Rocky, are you there?" Tundra said. "'Read you loud and clear, Snow pup!"' Rocky's voice crackled on the other line. '"Are they coming?!"' "YES!" Tundra cried. "Get Fang!" '"I will!"' Rocky said, deactivating his tag. (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) "Fang! FANG!!!" Rocky howled, approaching Wolf Valley. A pack of wolves was surrounding Fang. They all looked up. "Fang," one wolf said. "I think your mate's having the puppies!" "Fang! The puppies!" Rocky screamed. "DON'T WORRY, CRYSTALIST!!! I'M ON MY WAY!" Fang barked, racing off. They had just enough time to get to the Lookout. Rosie blocked them off. "She's really stressed, guys," Rosie explained. "With too much of us in there, she'll stress even more." "But Fang IS the dad," Rocky protested. "Maybe he can go in." Rosie stepped aside, and Fang entered the room. Wind was blowing in all directions, but slowed to a gentle breeze once Crystalist saw Fang. "They're.....they're coming...r...right now!" Crystalist whined. "Don't worry, I'll stick with you all the way," Fang reassured his mate. (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) The PAW Patrol waited for hours, until Fang poked his head through the door. "Five," the wolf said. "Three boys and two girls." "Can we go see them?" Marshall asked, wagging his tail. "Be my guest. But be quiet. They're all asleep," Fang said. The PAW Patrol crept in quietly and saw Crystalist lying in a dog bed, her body language showing fatigue. "The biggest boy is Caspian," Fang began. "The other one is Cocoa. The smallest one is Penny. And these two are Timber and Dover." "Penny seems to have my powers," Crystalist said. Soon, Ryder and Katie got to meet the new additions and gave them all gifts, such as collars and chew toys. Fang and Crystalist were really happy that they finally got to start a family of their own, just like Tundra, Rocky, Chase and Skye did. So far, life seemed perfect.